


Furassment

by gmkz



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, and implied jealous adrien, cat army., it is honestly mostly just cats, it's just cats., post-reveal?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6016534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gmkz/pseuds/gmkz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strange things seemed to happen to anyone who showed too much interest in Marinette.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Furassment

**Author's Note:**

> i sat down with the intention of writing valentine fic and then this came out instead.
> 
> thank you evies for the idea and the title.

It was a fairly well known fact that Marinette Dupain-Cheng was popular. She was sweet, and funny. She was nice to nearly everyone. She would jump to anyone’s defense in a heartbeat. It also helped that she was quite cute.

Of course, she had never quite picked up on the fact herself. Earlier in life, she had been a bit too focused on her designing to notice any affection. As she got older, she shifted most of it to a certain blond model. Her single-minded devotion to the things she loved was one of the things that drew people to her,

There were few people who knew her who could truthfully deny having a crush on Marinette at one point or another. Though the lengths of those crushes varied from a couple seconds to years, most everyone she had ever gone to school with had felt it one time or another.

When she finally began a relationship with Adrien Agreste, the majority of those crushes fizzled out. It was hard to keep them going when the two were so disgustingly sweet and public about it. But, some stayed strong. Sometimes new ones popped up, choosing to believe in the average lengths of teenage romances.

But soon after anyone began showing any overt interest in her, strange things tended to start happening.

It would start with small things. They’d find their potted plants tipped over. Their gardens were dug up in the night. Their laundry (and only their laundry) falling off of the lines.

As it went on, sometimes they noticed. They would realize that the number of cats they saw in a day was slowly rising. Walking down the street, they’d notice their stares. Some hissed, some scratched. Some were actually quite affectionate, rubbing themselves all over the person. Unfortunately, the affectionate ones had a shockingly high chance of being covered in fleas and dirt.

If they looked out the window at night, they’d see multiple sets of glowing eyes looking back. A door left open too long meant a cat coming in and scratching their furniture.

The worst of it was almost no one believed them.

For some reason or another, no one else ever saw them. Whenever they went to point them out, the cats had left. A cat that had been pissing on their flowers a second before was suddenly 3 houses away, asleep on a windowsill. Angry cats they’d swear must be feral were suddenly the cutest little things, meowing and showing their stomachs for pets.

The cats were a hushed rumour between Marinette’s admirers. One person insisted that they’d seen Chat Noir too one night, seated between two other felines. He was talking to them, they said. Gesturing towards the things that were overturned the next day. The others didn’t want to think about it. Thinking about it would mean thinking about being on the bad side of a superhero who could destroy nearly anything.

What they would acknowledge was that when they stopped showing interest in Marinette, the cats would stop. They wouldn’t see them in the streets. They wouldn’t see them outside their windows. Their plants were saved. Their laundry dried safely.

Adrien Agreste also, for some reason, was always even more affectionate with his girlfriend than usual.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Okay, Snowflake. How did it go with you?” 

“Mrao.”

“Good, good. Keep at it. Maybe go for the marigolds next. Jacques?”

Scratch, scratch. “Meoww!”

“Thanks. Here’s the flea collar, as promised. Lemme help you get it on…”

“Mrew? Mreou.”

“No. Not Pascal. I saw him in the alley by the bakery. He can’t be trusted anymore.”

“Mraur!”

“No I cannot just give him a pass because he’s helped before. I set out rules and he broke them.”

“…Chat?”

“Shit! Go, go!”


End file.
